Possible Warhammer 40k Story
by SabreTheBisharp
Summary: This is just a side project, not gonna show up Dusk and the Daughters of Arceus. Basically, I was bored and on 1d4chan. A dangerous combo at best. Made using creation tables from the Death watch RPG and various writefags.


**Eternal Sentinels**

Colours: White and Gold

War Cry: Eternally watching over those we love.

Why Was the Chapter Founded: Counter to Hive Fleet Ragnarok

When Was The Chapter Founded:

Who Was the Chapter's Progenitor: Unknown

Gene Seed Purity: Altered Stock

Chapter Demeanor: Brothers in Battle

Mutation: Mutated Catalepsean Node (They are able to sleep only 1 hour a day and yet able to fight as if they've slept for the full 10.)

Chapter Flaw: We Stand Alone

Figure of Legend: Chief Librarian Arthur Domingus

Deeds of Legend: Faced the Crimson Flesh with Deadly Laughter and Gloriana Empyrean

Chapter Homeworld: Fleet-based/Medieval (Flagship crashed on George XXXV, fleet uses it as base.)

Terrain: Ice

Rule of Homeworld: Distant rule (Children are taken when they are 10, never seen again.)

Chapter Organization: Divergent Chapter

Combat Doctrine: Drop Pod (Kharybdis Assault Claw)

Special Equipment: Special Mount (Armored Xenoblades)

Chapter Beliefs: Revere the Trio (Domingus, Empyrean, and Laughter)

Strength of Chapter: Over Strength

Allies: The Order of the Red Gaze and the Laughing Phantoms (Harlequin Shadow Spectres)

Enemies: Hive Fleet Ragnarok

 **Eldar Craftworld Yggdrasil**

First Encounter: M40

Biome: Tundra

Popular Path: Command  
Military Strength: Endangered

Favoured Tactics: Heavy Infantry

Favoured Units: Wraith Constructs

Favoured Warrior Aspect: Shadow Spectres

Hero: Harlequin Solitaire

Deeds: Worked together with Librarian Arthur Domingus and Canoness Gloriana Empyrean in order to defeat the Crimson Flesh.

Allies: The Eternal Sentinels and the Order of the Red Gaze

Enemy: Hive Fleet Ragnarok

 **Hive Fleet Ragnarok**

Progenitor: Kraken

Classification: Planetary Infestation

Size: Huge

Goals: Exploration

Strategy: Titanic Beasts

Common Biomorphs: Rapid gene-shifting (Very adaptable)

Champion Creature: Unkillable Beast (The Crimson Flesh)

Rivals: The Eternal Sentinels, Craft World Yggdrasil

 **Order of the Red Gaze**

Original Order: Order of the Bloody Rose

Purpose: To assassinate the Eternal Sentinels

Flaw: Bad Ecclesiarch Relations

Demeanour: Sisters in Battle (Each Sister has a "family" of 10 other sisters)

Saint: Gloriana Empyrean, a Canoness Commander

Deeds: Faced down the Crimson Flesh with Arthur Domingus and Deadly Laughter, had her right arm torn off, and gave her final command/dying wish to the Order of the Nightwatch: Work together with the Eternal Sentinels and the Eldar to protect the Machina.

Homeworld: Fleet-based

Organization: Radically Different

Strategy: Orbital Insertion

Order Divergence: Uses dual bolters, all heavy weapons have a built in melta gun.

Order Faith: Revere the Trio (Domingus, Empyrean, and Laughter)

Order Size: Nominal

Allies: The Eternal Sentinels and the Laughing Phantoms (Harlequin Shadow Spectres)

Enemies: Hive Fleet Ragnarok

 **Planet George XXXV**

The planet is in the Bethsamnel Sector and is named after a former Imperial Knight, Lord George Caliburn the 35th of House Rassilon, who was trusted with something very special indeed: the Machina, the very first Machine Spirit, and the Machine Spirit of the Golden Throne. If it dies, so does the Golden Throne, and therefore the Emperor of Mankind. It was sent by the Adeptus Mechanicus offworld by order of the Emperor, to the far off world of George XXXV. Unfortunately, in about 342.M38 George XXXV was plunged into a warp storm until 879.M40. When the planet reemerged, it had dropped to Medieval World-class and under attack by Hive Fleet Ragnarok, who had sensed the Machina and wished to destroy it. The only thing standing between the Machina and Hive Fleet Ragnarok were the Eternal Sentinels, successors of an unknown chapter, and the Craftworld Yggdrasil. They were soon joined by the Order of the Nightwatch, successors of the Order of the Sacred Rose, as they fought against Ragnarok and it's foul leader, the Crimson Flesh. George XXXV is mostly ice, with temperate areas near the equators. The Hive Fleet Ragnarok have completely consumed anything below 50° S , while the capital city of New Winchester and the IoM/Eldar forces control everything between 0° and 40°N.


End file.
